


Making a splash!

by MercuryStars



Series: How Far I'll Go [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Caring Deceit | Janus Sanders, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Good Parent Deceit | Janus Sanders, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kid Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Kid Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Kid Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Parent Deceit | Janus Sanders, Parent-Child Relationship, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i use that tag a lot huh?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25026115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercuryStars/pseuds/MercuryStars
Summary: Bath time!Roman? A little angel, loves baths, bath bombs for the winRemus? Literally has to be hunted down and bribed to bathe with toysVirgil? Very willing to hide Remus from their dad because his antics are funnyJanus? Just wants his kids to be clean, is that too much to ask?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: How Far I'll Go [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744048
Comments: 10
Kudos: 206





	Making a splash!

**Author's Note:**

> No pain slice of life one shot here we go! I wrote something non-angsty! I'm actually kinda surprised! This is specifically dedicated to TheSinicanEmpire who most definitely is the reason I wrote this because the idea was so cute and funny to me!

“You’ll never take me alive!” Remus shrieked, causing Janus to wince at both the volume and a pitch as the unruly duke somehow managed to squirm out of all six of his arms and sprint out of the bathroom as fast as he could. It was bath time. Remus _hated_ bath time and by extension, so did Janus. This was because Remus would do anything in his power to avoid bathing at all costs.

On the other hand, Roman was a little angel when it came to getting cleaned up. He was calm, helpful and relaxed the entire time, provided he got a different bath bomb each time, which, when compared to what it took to get Remus in the bath, was no problem what so ever. Tonight’s bath had been turned dark blue with flecks of gold to look like stars, bubbles almost spilling over the edge as Roman laughed at Janus exasperated expression.

Janus, who had been kneeling beside the bathtub, three sets of sleeves rolled up to his elbows, gripped the edge of the tub and pushed himself to his feet, turning to Roman, “You’ll be good, yes? Stay in the bath and not run off like your troublesome twin?”

Roman grinned and nodded, he knew Janus loved them all enough that he never meant anything bad when Janus called Remus troublesome, not like Morality or Logic did. “Of course, father,” Roman said, smiling excitedly as Janus handed him some of the toys from the basket next to the sink. The dragon with and the knight! His favourites!

“Thank you, little Prince.” Janus smiled as his son was summarily distracted by the toys and he slipped out of the room, beginning his hunt for his other youngest son. Kitchen first, Remus liked to climb on top of the fridge and hide there until someone would come by that he could surprise. Not that Janus had ever fallen prey to that particular trick before, no certainly not.

Not finding him there he backtracked to the living room, nowhere there either, not that there were many places to hide in that room. He paused before leaving, spinning back around to look up at the light hanging from the ceiling. No. Still, one could never be too careful when it came to Remus, the boy certainly lived up to his moniker.

Now upstairs, Janus poked his head into the twin's room and crouched down to look under both the beds. Not in here then. He briefly considered the imagination before deciding that no, he wouldn’t go there. Not even to escape bath time. Janus had made it clear early on that while he would never stop the boys from exploring their world, they needed to tell him they were going in. It was much to easy to lose track of time in there as well as getting lost.

Moving on, Janus went into his own room. Once again, he checked under the bed as well as inside the closet and even inside each of the drawer’s that were big enough to hide the Duke. Still nothing. Now though there was only one place he could be. Janus smirked as he made his way to the last door in the corridor. Knocking loudly to make sure he was heard, he took on a sing-song voice as he spoke. “Little spider, I’m coming in okay?” He heard shuffling and a quiet fit of giggles behind the door before he got an affirmative from his eldest son.

Pushing open the door to the dimly lit room, he leaned against the frame as he shared a look with a tiredly smirking Virgil. A Virgil who’s extremely oversized hoodie seemed to be stretched even further. As well as making noise. Smiling even wider Janus crept forward nodding to Virgil who wrapped his arms around ‘himself’ with a grin. “Hmm, it seems that Remus isn’t in here either, sorry to disturb you Virgil,” Janus said loudly, waiting a few seconds before he pounced.

Remus’ head shot out of the top of the hoodie to join Virgil’s as he squealed loudly, Janus three sets of hands tickling him mercilessly as Virgil laughed and held him in place. Remus tried his best to get away and fight Janus off but it was a losing battle if there ever was one.

Pulling back and quirking an eyebrow, Janus asked, “Are you ready to join Roman in the bath now?” With a mock pout, Remus nodded and Virgil unzipped his hoodie, freeing the young duke, keeping a hold of him still right up until the moment he was transferred to Janus's arms.

“Sorry I couldn’t keep you hidden, Ree. We’ll come up with a better plan next time so he’ll never find you.” Virgil smirked at Janus who simply rolled his eyes at his children’s antics. Virgil gave a mock two-fingered salute as Janus carried Remus away to his supposed doom and he returned to his shitposting.

Janus made sure to close the bathroom door this time as he set Remus down. Roman smiled widely and hung over the edge of the tub as he loudly exclaimed, “Remus! Dad caught you! Here!” he thrust out his hand with one of the toys in it, “You can be the dragon witch!” Janus watched somewhat hopefully as Remus seemed to consider it before grinning menacingly and backing up before he charged at the tub.

Both Janus’ and Roman’s eyes widened as he prepared to jump in, Roman covering his quickly in preparation so he wouldn’t get water in them. Right before Remus’ feet could leave the floor Janus managed to grab his collar and stop him in his tracks. “Clothes are washed separately, little Duke.” He pointed out, hiding a smirk as Remus rolled his eyes widely as he got undressed, dumping his clothes in a pile before making a point of jumping in with the biggest splash he could.

Janus, who was now soaked himself, gathered Remus clothes and left the twins to their game of knight vs dragon witch as he took the clothes to the hamper and got changed and collected towels and robes for when they were done.

Ten minutes later, Roman was climbing out, getting dried off with a soft white towel before being wrapped up in a fluffy red and gold robe. Remus followed shortly after, refusing anything besides the rattiest towel in the darkscape before accepting a slightly less ratty green and black robe of his own.

With a demand for hot chocolate and snacks before bed, Janus led the boys to the living room with a tired yet content sigh. He never recalled Virgil being this much effort. Still, he wouldn’t trade any of them for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my writing Tumblr if you wanna make any requests or just come talk! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/a-tired-writer  
> As always, comments and kudos are very much appreciated and I hope you enjoyed!  
> Till next time, peace out!


End file.
